


In Control

by Glitchy_Frills



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, CuttyRen, Darkiplier - Fandom, MythicalityCosplay, Shawn Flynn - Fandom, TikTok - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, AntiShawn Flynn - Freeform, BATIM, Darkiplier - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Nexis, batim au, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, bendy and the ink machine au, shawn flynn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Frills/pseuds/Glitchy_Frills
Summary: The fight for control is a difficult one.Is it worth it?(A Bendy and The Ink Machine AU story inspired by Shawn Flynn and Nexis (AntiShawn Flynn) cosplay TikTok videos by Mythicaliity and CuttyRen.)
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Darkiplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> If choking/strangling bother you please read with caution. Your well-being is more important.
> 
> TikToks that inspired this story:
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJkj3mrv/  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJk6dcHT/

Switching was annoying and sometimes uncomfortable especially when it was sudden. But after a few hours the rush would pass and things tended to settle. This particular switch was different. It was rushed and forced. Learning that he was capable of more than what Nex let on to at first was confidence boosting. Sitting in what was oddly a quiet part of the studio Shawn cradled his head. 

‘ _I’ve told you that rushing it would make you sick. Why don’t you ever listen to me?’_

Shawn lifted his head and rolled his eyes at Nex’s voice coming from inside their now shared mind. It had taken some time but talking outloud to them was becoming normal. Even to Dark. At first it was difficult deciphering whether Shawn or Nex we’re actually talking to him but after some time it got easier to tell. 

“I wanted to spend time with Dark and you kept wanting to search the studio for more lost ones,” he sighed, rubbing his head to help the headache he was experiencing. 

‘ _Look at what that got ya.’_

Shawn could honestly feel the glare that Nex was giving him mentally. He knew they were right in scolding him but he wanted time with Dark. He and Nex spent a long time exploring and searching the studio for other employees that hadn’t been corrupted by The Creator and the Ink. 

‘ _Keep doing that and you’ll have something worse than a headache to deal with.’_

He and Nex were doing well at coexisting but there were still things to figure out; like consequences. Nex has informed him of the pains of switching. The two usually need to be aware and prepared because it takes a lot of energy. Attempting to switch alone was always risky. Nex never did it. Shawn on the other hand had done it several times and each time resulted in a massive headache that seemed to last for hours. Each time Nex would scold him and vaguely hint at what might happen if he continued to do it. 

“What could be worse then this headache?” He questioned while another wave of pain coursed through his skull. 

‘ _Ceasing to exist.’_

They said it so flatly that it almost didn’t register with Shawn what they had said. 

“Excuse me? Ceasing to exist? Ya mean as in dying?”

‘ _Yeah. Well…,’_ Nex paused. 

“Well what?!?” He shouted.

‘ _For one of us that’s what it means.’_

Shawn was confused which was making his head hurt more. “Explain yourself, Nexis. Now.” Using their full name tended to express Shawn’s lack of patience. He didn’t know how he found himself surrounded by others that seemed to enjoy long winded and riddled filled conversations but somehow that seemed to be the case. 

‘ _Taking lessons from the demon.’_ Nex was impressed. Shawn had been able to speak with power and command something of them. As much as they would like to annoy him and play with wording they thought it best to just give him the information that he wanted. ‘ _If you keep forcing the switch without my help it’s as if you are fighting for control.’_

Was that what he was doing? Was Shawn subconsciously fighting Nex for full control again? Was that a bad thing? 

‘ _Yes it’s a bad thing.’_

Shawn hated that his thoughts were no longer private. He couldn’t fawn over Dark secretly or criticize something he or Nex did without fear of exposure. He especially could question and think on things without getting Nexis’s opinion. 

‘ _It’s a really bad thing for you.’_ Nexis pointed out.

“Why just me? We coexist in this body. Wouldn’t that me it’s bad for the both of us?” 

‘ _We coexist in this body, yes, but with you draining yourself switching without my help and energy you are depleting what energy you have of your own. Taking full control isn’t easy, Shawn.’_

“Tell me about it,” Shawn mumbled as she held onto his head.

‘ _I’m serious Shawn!’_

Nex shouting caused Shawn to jump in surprise. Shawn annoyed Nexis with his carefree attitude and stubbornness to do things properly but they rarely ever shouted. 

‘ _You could lose your mind and fade away.’_

Shawn could sense the seriousness in what they were saying. But he was also tired of feeling like a puppet. He wanted more control but he also didn’t want to lose his mind. 

‘ _Our shared mind and body isn’t ready for one of us to take full control. Believe me if it were I would have attempted to get rid of you by now.’_

He believed their words. Nex rarely said anything they didn’t mean. Which is why he always hated when they teased him about taking Dark for themselves. He wouldn’t blame Dark truthfully. Nex was more similar to him then Shawn was. 

‘ _Stop your worrying will ya. The demon’s heart belongs to you. Sure we have fun roaming the studio but he truly values you.’_

Shawn wanted to ask Nex to elaborate but chose otherwise. Instead he forced him up onto his feet using the wall to help steady him. He wanted to go look for Dark. He had gone to look for more bacon soup. The stuff was in cans hidden everywhere in the studio. He was grateful that there was food to be found but he wasn’t the biggest fan of the stuff. The first time he had taken some he tried to try enjoyed it but soup wasn’t his favorite thing. 

‘ _I think it might be best to wait for him to come back.’_

Shawn rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk down the hall in search of Dark. He was hoping he would eventually bump into him as he made his way back to him. 

The hallway was dark and eerily quiet. Usually no matter where you were in the halls the sound of ink dripping or sloshing could be heard. 

‘ _Stay focus please.’_ Nex didn’t like how quiet it was. 

Shawn didn’t give Nex much of a reply as he continued walking forward. His only concern was to find Dark. His mind wandered to when he had forest appeared and how he wanted nothing to do with him. Keeping his distance whenever Dark tried to close the space between them. Running out of his own office to escape from the once strange man from the painting. Now he was looking for him. Wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his strong embrace. 

Focusing solely on his memories with Dark put him in a vulnerable position. As he walked down the hall in his daydreaming state Shawn was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being followed. Nex could sense the nearing threat and attempted to get Shawn’s attention. 

‘ _Shawn.’_

He continued to walk forward. Dangerously unaware of the searcher behind him. 

‘ _Shawn! Hey!’_

Nex was growing frustrated with Shawn ignoring them. ‘ _Hey! Hey, stupid!’_

The searcher was getting closer and Shawn had yet to even notice it despite Nex internally yelling at him.

‘ _Hey turn around you stupid bastard!!’_

Suddenly the searcher hit the wall of the hall loud enough that it scared Shawn into turning around.

“Shite!” Shawn cursed as he saw the searcher. 

The next thing he knew he felt Nex switch with him. The sudden rush of fear and adrenaline gave them both enough energy and rush to switch safely. 

_‘Wh- what just happened_?’ Shawn now the voice in Nex’s mind. 

“Something new but no time to focus on that. Got a different kind of situation that needs our attention”

The searcher was about to reach for Nex but they quickly dodged its reach and ended up behind it. The searcher solely reacted to what happened and turned to face Nex once again. 

Through Nex’s eyes he could see the searcher and began to look for any familiar features. Thanks fully they saw none. It must have been an employee he had yet to come across or meet. 

“So I have the go?” Nex asked, eager to have a little fun. 

Shawn appreciated that sometimes Nex waited for him to look at the ink creature. Normally if he knew who they were Nex would be gracious and make it quick. But so far they hadn’t come across anyone familiar that Shawn saw fit to be merciful towards. Those ink mostonster Shawn had no say in what Nex would do to them. They usually played with them a little before finishing them off. Shawn always found a way to blind himself while Nex had their fun. He still felt bad for the ink monsters. They were casualties in Joey’s deal for success gone wrong.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Shawn reluctantly answered before mentally looking away. 

With a seductive smile they grabbed the searcher by its only throat, raised it in the air, and threw it down the hall. It hit the ground with a thud and frantically hurried in the opposite direction. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” They laughed as they ran down the hall after the searcher. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
